My bloody Love
by sister momo
Summary: Blaine find's out his father had killed his mother so he desided to run away.when he lands himself in a place called limia he meets a young man named kurt who is abused by his family and school. can thes two help each other or will live get in the way?


hi everyone! my name is kayla and this is my second story and i hope it turns out ok reader i would like to ask your help once reading this story i hope you review and give me some tips on how to starts the next chapter or review to tell me what i need to work on but i would gladly happy if you guys review it and that all i have to say enjoy it!

My Bloody Love

Its September 18,1945 London

Its a Dark storming night like any other night, no one in the shadows, no light to be only sound that could be heard was the silent drips of the rain hiting the suddenly A young women who looked like she was in her mid-20's opened her door as quickly and quietly as possible. She slamed it right behind her as she quickly ran away from her house holding something closely to her chest."I need to hurry i need to..." she said to herself when all of a sudden a young man walked out of the shadows leaning against a wall, smirking at the young women, stoped in her tracks looking shocked and scared. "Please... dont do this to him...you cant do this Darren!" she cryed out to the young man. Darren looked at her with his dark, red eyes smirking at the young women. "Do what? you know it must be done my love, he must join me Maria. Please, you know this must be done." he said with a sad smile now the smirk completely gone from his face hopeing his love will understand that this must be done, that his son must follow his footsteps like his father. "No you will not take him! You cant he is my only child!" Maria yelled out as her tears start streaming down her face her arms tightening slightly around the little bundle in her arms. Darren looked at her with a frowning face for a few moments then changed it into an emotionless expression "You know you cannot stop me. He will become the ruler of the vampires one day and i will teach him the ways of it whether you like it or not!" he said in a harsh voice. Her eyes glared at him "well i guess you will have to take him from my cold, dead body since that's the only way you will get him away from me!" she screamed at him. She turned away from him quickly and started running away from him using her vampire speed as she quickly tryed to exscape from her husband, trying to save her baby boy, her only child, her one and only baby. "Dont try to run and hide maria! You will never win, i'll get him one way or another." he yelled at her as he started running after her. She knows he is alot faster then her, she knows he is alot stronger then her but that dosen't stop her from trying to get away from him. She started jumping from roof to roof trying to get him confused. "You wont have him, not now or ever, not my ba-"she wasn't able to finish her sentence, she had felt a sharp stab in her leg that made her scream loudly and fall off the roof and fell to the ground she made sure she fell on her back so it wouldn't hurt her son. She looked down at her leg and saw a dager inside her leg whiched confused her at first knowing regular dagers wouldn't work, when she got a closer look at it she realized it wasn't a regular-any-kind of dager it was a VAMPIER made dager.. It was ment for one thing and one thing only, it was to kill other vampires. Her eyes watered up a bit as she slowly pulled out the dager makeing her groan in pain. "Well.. well, whats wrong love? Lost your movement have we?" he said with a smirk on his face. "P-please dont..dont do this Darren just leave him alone! Just go and find someone eles to rule, just leave my baby boy alone!" she cryed out in pain and heartbroken. Darren took the dager away from his once love. "Sorry love, cannot do but i can do this..." he said with a evil smirk on his face, as he then stabbed the dager right through her throat. Her eyes widened with fear and terror. "P-p-pl-please d-dont.." she whisperd a bit as she felt the coldness of the rain and her tears. "Sorry Love.." he whisperd back as he sliced her throat deeper. "N-no..." - Her last words as she fell flat to the ground with no movement at all her breath stopped at last. Darren stared at his dead wife for a few momments untill he heard a cry coming out of the bundle that is tightly held in his wife's hands. He quickly picked up the little bundle and uncovered it showing a face of a baby boy who looked like he was about 2 weeks old, his eyes reder then blood, his hair darker then the night. Yes, he was perfect, he was. He was his son, he was his Blaine.

that is my first chapter now i hope you review and i hope you enjoyed this story :) good bye for now! :D


End file.
